


Looking forward

by Hotgitay



Category: Bride Wars (2009)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nate’s excited  for his future with Emma





	Looking forward

“Hope I’m not bothering you”Emma said to him

“You’re not being a bother at all babe”Nate said to his new wife

“This whole thing me being sisters with Liv is weird I know we are best friends and you’re her brother this still takes some time getting used to”Emma rambled 

“Well these past few months with have been exhilarating”Nate kissed her

“I’ll say”Emma said to him 

“I’m looking forward to what our future will bring”Nate said 

“So am I”Emma smiled


End file.
